<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read All About It. by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672678">Read All About It.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Jay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Bluejay, Light Angst, NSFW, Newpaper article, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vicki doesn't know Bluejay is Jason, Vicki writes an article of his work, bod worship, jason didn't die, runt Jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki Vale writes an article for her Bluejay, showing off everything he has done to better Crime Alley. Jason has a very intense way of saying thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Vicki Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Jay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Read All About It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part one of a sugar baby Jason Todd series of which there are currently 12 chapters written.<br/>This series started with part 4 which was written as a thank you for EmeraldHeiress, then part 8 as a thank you for ScandalSavage. It evolved into a massive thing that is basically just smut and Jason loving being a sugar baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When many of you hear the East End or Crime Alley (formally Park Row) you think of the tragic lives of Martha and Thomas Wayne cut short after taking their son to the movies. You think of the streets that are riddled with crime. Drugs, gun, and sex running as rampant as the super villains that inhabit the rest of the city. However; you would now all be working with outdated information. </p><p>In recent years a change has taken place amongst those crime addled streets that the city has failed to take note of. The area written off as one of depravity and poverty that can never be changed. An area that was left to rot by a city that wanted to forget the senseless murders of its King and Queen, when they should have been stepping in to prevent Park Row becoming Crime Alley to begin with. </p><p>Crime is seen as needless. Many of us assume that if you commit a crime it’s for fun. Forgetting that there are people out there who genuinely have no other options. They grow up in poverty where the only options are to do whatever they can to make enough money to eat. </p><p>This is something one of our residents recognised while also realising they had the power to bring about the changes those areas needed. The changes they’ve made have been spectacular for the area. Changes I’ve had the privilege of seeing personally. </p><p>Where once the numbers for drug addiction in the area were the highest in the state that has since changed. Programmes that aim to help get people off drugs have grown in the area. Started by a small band of enthusiastic people; it’s now grown. Those that were once addicted now run the programmes or work within them to help support others in the area get clean; the same for any other addicts in the area. The people in these programmes praise the support offered by the recovering addicts as they have all come from the same background and area they have. </p><p>Before the fateful night with the Wayne’s there were two youth centres covering the working-to-middle class area of Park Row. After; as opinions on the area started to plummet and the general household income dropped below the poverty line, there were none. Parks were left to decay. Children felt they had nowhere safe to play; often falling into illegal work far younger than the rest of the city due to school funding cuts meaning it was better to drop out and help support your family than stay on and get a diploma. </p><p>Now; as you look around, children are once again able to be children. Play areas have sprouted up in most apartment block courtyards. There is a youth centre every five blocks. Best of all; three school, which are privately funded, have opened to cover from four years to eighteen years. As incentive to remain in school and work hard there are many apprenticeships offered through the various manual labour companies that now exclusively cover the area. For those with the best grades there are full-ride scholarships to the college the students choose. </p><p>Many of the people living in the East End have lived through some type of abuse; whether that be spousal, parental, or work-place. There are now support groups for both the abused and abusers. The resident recognising, from their own past, that sometimes people lash out to those around them when their stress gets too high and have no positive outlets. For those being abused there are self defence programmes. For the abusers there are anger management programmes; along with extensive therapy. Above all, anyone unsafe is found a new identity and moved away from their situation. For some people this includes staying in the area, for others they’ve been helped with moves out of the city and state. </p><p>Where as before those people would be expected to get back on their feet on their own; now the support continues with them. The services that helped them relocate aiding them in getting work, accommodation, and any health care they require until they’re able to self sustain. If the person being relocated is below eighteen then they are placed in a pre-approved foster family to ensure the abuse doesn’t continue. </p><p>Abuse within child protective services is one of our city’s worst kept secrets. Anyone growing up in the East End knew that if you could run before CPS placed you in an orphanage or foster home in the area you were less likely to suffer abuse of some description. With regular spot checks, donations, and any abusive staff/families removed from the system it’s now a very different story. The number of children living on the streets of Gotham City are the lowest in the country. All courtesy of the renovated orphanages in the area. The Martha Wayne Foundation came out two years ago with an initiative to improve and expand the largest of the orphanages in the area. While this did a lot to improve the lives of the children within it and who were placed there it didn’t fully change the rest of the system. Something that is no longer the case. Lex Co and Queen Industries now both support orphanages in the city; with sister sites in their cities. Providing places for those children that need to escape possessive abuse. </p><p>Another of the remarkable changes is the protection for people who make money selling their time and bodies. On multiple occasions reports have been made by witnesses of Catwoman, Magpie, or Bluejay stepping in when clients try to get more than they pay for. Bluejay has been known in the East End as the protector of street workers and children since they made their debut ten years ago. Now; it’s time for the city to understand just how much these people have had to be protected by unpaid heroes. </p><p>After the name Crime Alley sprang up and the police lost support as they failed to solve the murder of Gotham’s two most high profile philanthropists; it became a running joke amongst the citizens there that you’d see pigs fly before you saw a cop car. This shows that it wasn’t just us that lost faith in the area, but also those meant to protect and serve us had as well. Sirens would only ring out when one of the super villains would run through the area; smashing up buildings of people already struggling to keep the roof over their heads. </p><p>Today it’s a very different scene. The GCPD have more recruits from the area than ever before. Due in part to the fact they’ve increased the patrols through the area, along with the addition of a precinct being built centrally. Mainly; it’s because the people there now trust that those legally meant to help will do so, meaning you no longer have to rely on Bluejay hearing your screams or neighbours ignoring them. </p><p>One of the biggest expenses in this country is health care. For some reason those in charge at the federal level don’t believe in free health care for all. Instead it’s seen as another consumer product. A thing you can only access if you have the money or insurance. For many of the people in the East End this meant they had to go without unless it was the most emergent of situations in which case they’d then drag themselves to the Thomas Wayne clinic (see below for address) run by the spectacular Dr Leslie Thompkins. A woman who has spent the majority of her life run off her feet as she tried to balance too many patients with too little supplies. Her clinic is now the equivalent of a small hospital, willing to give free healthcare to anyone who earns below a certain threshold, thereby taking the pressure off the population and their employers. The people are able to be healthier and the employers don’t have to pay into expensive insurance policies. However; to prevent employers across the city from dropping the pay band, if one of your workers has to access the clinic due to lack of funds or insurance then they are required to make a donation equivalent to ten per cent, or $10,000 which ever is less, of the treatment offered with the rest being covered by the anonymous donations that regularly stream in. It is through the clinic that the outreach and community health care programmes run. Trained staff are seeing patients in their homes, at the youth centres, or the one nursing home in the area. This enables them to continue living in their preferred environment and reduces the pressures felt by the clinic. </p><p>One service offered by the clinic is regular sexually transmitted disease testing for any worker in the sex industry; including exotic dancers. It was discovered that by doing so they could clear up the usually treatable diseases and get people on long-term medications for those with diseases such as HIV. This service also enables the workers to confide in the clinic staff if a client is abusing them or if they have a pimp who gets violent towards them. Information that is then passed along to the three masks listed above. </p><p>There are many changes that have been made to the East End. I could spend the majority of this edition listing them all out. Instead I chose to focus on the biggest ones and leave you with two things I think we, as a city, can do to recognise this area. The name Park Row should be reinstated. Brothels under protection of the three masks and those they trust should be legal, removing the exposure of such practices from the eyes of already vulnerable children. </p><p>Always here for Gotham,<br/>Vicki Vale. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**** </p><p> </p><p>Vicki hadn’t felt nervous with someone reading her articles before publishing since she was first starting out. Her original editor making her feel very small and unimportant, shitting on every idea she had. This article was far more important than that. This one would open up everything the man reading it had achieved to the rest of the city. </p><p>Her knee was bouncing and she kept picking at her nails. Shifting against the headboard as she waited for the results. </p><p>Jason looked up at her. Blue eyes sparkling with tears as emotion overwhelmed him. Vicki had nailed it. Her article pointing out everything he wanted to showcase. </p><p>“Blue?” Vicki asked. Her nerves shining through her voice. </p><p>Jason dives across the bed, dropping her tablet on the bedside table and pinning her to the mattress. His body smaller than her’s but far more muscular. “Fucking amazing babe.” Pride vibrating from him. “Thanks.” </p><p>“For you Bluejay, for all you’ve done, anything.” She was breathless with excitement. </p><p>Jason dipped down and kissed her. He was rarely so forward, more submissive with his partners as they took him apart and showed him worlds he couldn’t imagine. Spoilt him endlessly. </p><p>In this moment, with such a leap of faith being made by Vicki towards his projects in Park Row and risking her credibility, he wanted to spoil her. To shower her in affection. </p><p>They were both already naked from their earlier round. Vicki riding him into the mattress as she used Jason for her pleasure. It made Jason’s next task quicker. </p><p>He kissed down her neck and chest. Reaching her small boobs, cupping one in his hand and rolling the nipple between thumb and finger. He sucked on the soft skin then moved to suck the pointed bud into his mouth. Teeth scraping over it making Vicki gasp. </p><p>Hands tangled in his hair and held him down. Pulling on it when he tugged on it and let it go. Pleasure shooting through her. </p><p>Jason worked Vicki over. Pleasure and pain mixing together to get her desperate. He moved down her body and pushed her thighs open. </p><p>Soft skin blooming in bruises as Jason made his way up her inner thigh. Eventually reaching her red, curl framed folds. He nuzzled through them until he could flick his tongue over her clit. </p><p>He swirled his tongue and continued to alternate swirling and flicking. His hand slid up from mid-thigh where he’d been holding her open and stroked through her folds. Coating them in her juices he looked up and locked eyes with her. Sucking his fingers into his mouth and groaning at the taste. His cum mixed with her natural slick. </p><p>“Fuck babe, you taste so good.” He said before diving back down to devour her. </p><p>“Who, who knew you were, fuck Blue, such a slut for your own cum?” She panted out while rocking her hips against his face. </p><p>Jason dipped down and plunged his tongue into her. Her hot passage rippling around him. Fucking her with his tongue and loving how easily he could work her up. </p><p>Moving back to her clit earned a groan from Vicki. Two fingers thrusting into her, quickly moving up to three. Curling them up and rubbing against that ribbed spot inside her. </p><p>Tightening around his fingers, Vicki pushes his face closer and ruts her hips faster. Screaming part of his code name as she crashes over the peak and gushes around his hand. His hand still moving to work her through it, slowing as she starts to come down. </p><p>Vicki tugs on his hair and he looks up at her. “Come here,” that fire is back in her eyes. No longer willing to go with what Bluejay wants. Pulling him up until she can devour his mouth, licking her own taste out of his mouth and off his chin. Her smirk showing just how devilish the reporter can be. </p><p>Laughing, Jason lets her take the lead. Always happy to yield to his partners. Especially when they spoil him just so. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>